


going back

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Request:Newt x reader. Newt and the reader are married. They are at hogwarts giving a talk on the book. Some of the older male students have a shine to the reader. One of them even push her against a wall while trying to touch her. Protective Newt





	

Memories came flooding back to Newt, as you Walked along the familiar corridors, running his long fingers over the rough stone walls, the smell of parchment and candle wax, still hung in the cool air. Y/n and himself had been invited by the headmaster to give lectures to each year during their care of magical creatures classes.

 

To keep the students from becoming too bored Newt would bring out a few of the creatures that the ministry had deemed appropriate; newt however, never being a stickler for rules included a couple of his beasts that he thought were more than suitable.

 

Throughout the talks he would have picket on his shoulder or in the breast pocket of his tweed jacket if the timid creature was feeling a little shy. A diricawl would poof about the classroom in a cloud of feathers, while a fire crab scuttled its way across the front desk. A puffskein making a nest in y/n’s hair, while she held onto a murtlap, keeping him calm by tickling the sea anemone like appendage on his  back. Newt had also wanted to bring out the occamy but with some reasoning from y/n, she had persuaded him to leave them in their nests.

 

The pair of you were heading to your final talk with the seventh years, before you headed back home. During your stay at the castle a handful of the boys had taken a bit of a liking to y/n, newt found this wildly amusing, desperately trying to hold in his laughter as his wife politely turned down each and every offer, made by the teenagers, before hurrying her way back to Newt, grabbing his arm, as he placed a quick kiss to the top of her sweet smelling hair.

 

Newt’s favourite so far was a rather timid second year, who had offered her a bouquet of posies and a bow before sprinting away from her, as though she would eat him. She had giggled and with a cheeky smile, told him that the boy reminded her of somebody. He rolled his eyes as he placed one of the dainty flowers in her hair, with a peck on her nose.

 

Throughout their final talk Newt noticed one boy in particular starring at his wife, like a predator would stare at its pray, hungrily undressing her with his eyes, occasionally making comments under his breath. Newt continued with the lecture, trying to ignore the boys deplorable behaviour, glancing back to y/n every so often, just to make sure that she was alright.

 

Clearing his throat a little Newt announced “Now some clever beasts prefer witches, as opposed to us bumbling heavy handed wizards, so I’m going to stop rambling and pass you on to Mrs Scamander, who is something of an expert on such wonderful creatures.’ As Newt guided her to the front, from where she had been leaning on the on the teachers desk, taking the murtlap from her caring hands.

 

She took the chalk from its little shelf on the edge of the board and began her diagrams of a unicorn. Newt was entranced as she expertly sketched and explained excitedly, her beautiful eyes lit up, her hands waving about as she spoke. He couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, his heart swelling with love for this fantastic woman, her kindness and enthusiasm for life and adventure.  

 

She closed her lecture with a ‘thank you’ and a nod of her head, her bright smile never leaving her lovely face.  

 

As the care of magical creatures professor dismissed the class, and the students began to file out. Newt noticed the boy from earlier approaching his wife, a hungry look in his eyes. Not wanting to assume the worst of somebody, Newt calmly made his way to the diricawl, tucking it under his arm and making his way to the case, so he could pop the bird back snugly into his home.

 

As he drew himself back up from his crouching position, out of the corner of his eye he could see the stocky teenager trapping y/n between the chalkboard and his large frame. Newt hurried his way to her, his blood boiling in his veins, his lips set in a thin line, as he grasped the back of the teenagers collar and practically dragged him back. “I wouldn’t if I was you’ Newt almost growled as he towered above him, the boy smirked ‘I don’t even know what she’s doing with someone like you, she could do much better selling herself on street corners’ the boy spat back. Newt pulled on his collar, snapping his head back forcing him to look him in the eyes, which he was certain were filled with darkness and hatred for this waste of a human. “you dare try another trick like that again, and you’ll wish you’d never been born’ Newt hissed through clenched teeth, as the case emitted hoots, raws and growls, vibrating on the wooden floor where it sat.  

 

‘Newt please’ he felt a light touch on his arm, bringing him back to reality and out of the cloud of red. He eased his grip on the collar, and the boy scurried away, with one last panicked look shot their way.

 

Newt enveloped her into a hug, burying his face in her hair, desperate to know that she was real and safe. “are you alright? I’m so sorry, I should have been paying more attention, I should have known he was going to do something from the way he was looking at you. I’m should have, I’m so sorry’ Newt’s voice was shaking, on the verge of tears.

 

She only hung on to him, clutching at his jacket as he continued to offer her as much comfort as he could. “thank you Newt’ she whispered shakily into his chest. Picket poking his head out of his little hidey hole and wandering his way down Newt’s arm, hopping up to her shoulder and hugging her cheek, where the beginnings of a smile were starting to grow.

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe.

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
